Refreshing
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Michonne is worried about the ASZ and Rick tries to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Refreshing Chapter 1

**This was originally a ficlet for the Richonne Fics March Table Prompt Challenge.**

Michonne felt the tension all over her body, especially in her neck and shoulders. They had made it to the safe zone and actually had three days that should have been filled with relaxation and relief, but she couldn't feel it. Maybe this place really was too good to be true. What if she had led her family into some sort of death trap? Rick would never forgive her. Hell, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She sighs deeply and tries to bring her thoughts under control. _You have to believe that this place can be safe. _She tells herself over and over again.

She watches as the others go off to explore their new safe haven at Deana's insistence. She hesitates, lost in her thoughts, and moves over to the table to take a seat. She scoffs a little as she realizes that she hasn't set her katana aside for a second. Placing it on the table in front of her, she slowly rests her head against her forearms, thinking she is alone. A slight breeze wafts through the front window, enveloping her briefly. It was refreshing, but she couldn't find any joy in it in that moment.

Rick notices her mood immediately and after seeing Carl and Judith off safely with Glenn, Maggie, and Noah, he goes back into the house to check on his friend. He approaches her softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Michonne lifts her head and states, "I thought you were off exploring with the kids."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks her.

She gives a little smile as she thinks to herself, _He can always tell when something is not quite right with me._ "I'm just a little worried about this place. I guess I wanted it so badly that I didn't really think about it. Now that we're here, I can't help wondering that maybe this was a mistake. I mean, how safe are we with these people? It's like they haven't even been touched by what's going on outside those walls. Can we live like that now?"

Rick takes a seat and faces her as he states, "We don't know what safe is anymore. Not in this world. We just have to take it one day at a time and meet whatever comes our way head on. This place is….different, but we can make it work. I have my doubts, but you told me to try, so I'm gonna try. You have to do the same. Otherwise, this won't work for either of us."

Michonne nods, letting his words sink in, hearing the truth in them. "I just…can't relax. I told you to let the fight go and here I am, looking for one….or expecting one. I haven't even put my sword down." She rolls her shoulders, moving her head from side to side, trying to relieve the tension.

He looks at her with concern as he asks, "What do you need?"

Moving away from the table, Michonne shrugs her shoulders with, "I don't know. I just need…...something."

"Is that an invitation?" Rick whispers.

Michonne turns back to him. "What did you say?"

"Never mind. Come here." He takes her by the hand and leads her to the sofa. He takes a seat beside her and instructs her to turn her back to him. She complies and almost moans out loud as Rick starts to massage her neck and shoulders. She quickly lifts her hair to give him better access.

"Oh, that feels so good. Thank you, Grimes."

"My pleasure," Rick responds with a smile as he continues to massage her. He watches quietly as she rolls her head and shoulders to loosen the muscles up even more with his ministrations. _Her skin is so soft and smooth. Is she like this all over?_ He shakes his head quickly as if to clear it from the direction his thoughts were taking. Slowly, but surely, he can feel the almost unfamiliar stirring of arousal in his body.

Leaning forward, slowly and cautiously, he places a soft kiss on her shoulder. Michonne gasps softly, letting her hair fall back into place as she turns to face him. They sit in complete silence, feeling each other out with their eyes, hearts racing as they both contemplate if they should even go to that place.

Rick makes the decision for them as he gently takes her face into his hands and brings his lips to hers. He gives her three successive kisses, testing the waters, before moving closer to deepen their connection.

Michonne practically melts into him, softly clutching his shirt at his waist. She opens her mouth willingly to accept his tongue as he explores her mouth, hungrily. Returning the favor, she latches onto his tongue and sucks softly, then continues to caress his tongue with hers.

He moves his hands to her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her tenderly as they continue to kiss. Momentarily, he breaks the kiss to touch his lips to her neck, opening his mouth to suck the skin, tracing her with his tongue.

_Oh, I forgot what this feels like. I need to touch him. _ Michonne is thinking to herself as she moves her hand underneath his shirt before she can second guess the decision. She hears his breath hitch as her hands come into contact with his skin. Needing no further encouragement, she glides her hands from his waist, up to his chest, then to his back, pressing him to her.

Rick finds her lips again and shudders as their kissing becomes more frantic. He slowly lowers her to the couch as he makes his way down her body, grabbing the bottom of her sleeveless sweater and pushing it up to shower light kisses on her flat abdomen.

"Rick? Rick? What are we doing?" Michonne asks breathlessly.

"You mean you don't know?" He returns with a smile.

"Are we really gonna do this?" She inquires.

His answer was him unbuckling her pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Refreshing Chapter 2

**At the request of lanie-love09 and Siancore (No longer a ficlet)**

Michonne grabs at Rick's hands to stay them as she shakes her head, looking up at him. He visibly deflates as he moves to actually sit on the couch.

"I don't think our first time together should be on a couch, do you?" She teases with a smile.

Rick springs into action as he grabs her by the waist, practically throwing her over his shoulder, moving toward the staircase. All Michonne can do is laugh as he carries her to his bedroom. Once there, he allows her to slowly slide down his body to stand in front of him. He grasps her hands with his, holding them at his side as he starts to kiss her again.

Michonne, noticing the bedroom door remains ajar, guides Rick toward it, using his body to close it against outside entry, then reaching over to secure the lock. With his back against the door and their hands still joined, she moves their arms upward, pressing his against the door, letting her fingertips travel down caressing his skin as she makes her way to his shirt. She lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, then looks at his bare upper body with much admiration. Placing her hands softly on his chest, she glides one hand up to cradle his chin, gazing into his eyes with longing. She kisses him like she wants to devour him, then moves her lips to his cheek and finally down to his neck.

Rick is just frozen in place, overwhelmed by the desire she has awakened in him. Closing his eyes with a moan, he turns his head to give her better access to his neck, reveling in the feel of her mouth on him. He feels a coldness immediately when she removes her mouth from his neck and steps back, grabbing a hold of his belt. His mind is in a haze, but his body pops up to a straight stand when Michonne drops to her knees in front of him, steadily working on getting his pants undone.

"Whoa….wait. I won't last if you do what I think you're gonna do," Rick tells her nervously.

Michonne looks up at him with a mischievous smile and says, "I know. That's why we're gonna go ahead and get this first one out of the way."

_First one? _ Rick thinks to himself as he visibly swallows. _Damn. What?_ He brings his hands up, rubbing his face as he allows Michonne to remove his boots and pants. Standing with his back against the door, nude, still absently rubbing his face, Rick tenses as he prepares for her onslaught. When nothing happens, he drops his hands to look at her, curiously.

She is still on her knees, checking him out it would seem as she has yet to glance up at his face. Slowly, moving to a stand, she starts to disrobe. Rick is mesmerized as she removes every layer until she is before him with absolutely nothing on. Almost like a mindless zombie, he peels his body from the door, hands stretched toward her, but she presses a finger to his chest, pushing him back to his previous position.

He almost yelps as she kisses him while simultaneously wrapping her hand around his manhood. Placing light, wet kisses from his lips, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, she finally arrives at his surprisingly impressive member, resting on her knees as she takes him into her mouth.

His body jerks with the feeling of her warm, wet lips surrounding him and he is finding it hard to enjoy the act as this hasn't happened for him in a very long time. Always in tune with one another, Michonne quickly moves her hands to his thighs, caressing him gently, prompting him to relax. Taking deep breaths, he cautiously peeks down to watch Michonne at work. _Bad idea._ He thinks as that only manages to send his body and breathing into overdrive.

She doesn't let up. She has a goal in mind and plans to reach it, so softly, gently she reaches up and wraps a hand around one of his. He squeezes, acknowledging her comfort, and slowly begins to relax. Cautiously, he begins to move his hips, slowly losing himself in the sensation. Michonne gives a little smile despite her mouthful and moves her hands to his hips as if to hold him in place all the while increasing her pace and pull.

Amidst his moans and groans, Rick feels the buildup of pressure as his body yearns for release. "Ah…..Ah…..Ah…," he gasps as his body reaches that much anticipated crescendo. His heart races and his body jerks as Michonne continues to caress him with her mouth albeit with less gusto, allowing him to ride out his climax completely.

Once she separates from him, he allows his body to slide down to the floor, facing her with the silliest grin on his face. "I take it you enjoyed that," Michonne recognizes.

"Too much….I think." Closing his eyes, trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control, he inhales, then exhales with, "Can I get a taste of you now?" He pushes himself to his knees, crawling to her as she stretches her arms out to pull them together, chest to chest. Wrapping their arms around each other, he slowly lowers her to the carpeted floor as their lips meet yet again.

Michonne relishes in the feel of Rick's hands all over her body. He moves from her breasts to her stomach to her hips to her thighs and back again as if he can't get enough of touching her. He is trying to break their kiss to explore other places with his mouth, but she is enjoying the kissing too much. Determinedly, he moves from her lips down to her chest, where he pays homage to her beautiful, perky breasts with enthusiasm.

Hearing her moans and gasps as she enjoys what he is doing to her gives Rick a confidence he has never felt before. He makes his way down her body, kissing and sucking as he goes. Right before he reaches his coveted destination, Michonne stops him, pulling him to her for another kiss. She takes one of his hands into one of hers, guiding it to the center of her body.

Feeling how warm, wet, and ready she is for him makes Rick shudder with anticipation. He tries to remove his hand, but she doesn't allow it. Slowly, she starts to move against his hand, gasping softly against his mouth.

Guiding one of his fingers inside of her, she exaggerates her movements, rocking against him faster and faster. Rick watches with intensity as he matches her rhythm, amazed that he has this warrior woman gasping and moaning the way she is. He feels her body stiffen, her back arching slightly off the floor as she spasms with release.

"Oh….oh, yes, yes….." she gasps out, grabbing his wrist in an effort to halt any more movement. She feels him as he moves his hand away from her, then almost screams when he starts to stroke her with his tongue.

"Rick wait…" she begins, then stops as he is completely ignoring her. She feels every flick of his tongue as he licks up and down, side to side, around and around, centering in on her sweet spot. Reaching down, she caresses his hair, then grabs it firmly as she feels a finger slide inside. He lifts his head to shake her hand off and dives right back in.

_Damn, I'm coming again. I'm coming again._ Michonne reflects silently as she clutches at the carpet unable to control the intensity of her release as wave after wave slams into her. "Shit…"

The next thing she feels is Rick lifting her up to the bed. He lays her down gently moving in beside her, pulling her into his arms with a kiss.

"That was really intense, Grimes and so good," Michonne says with a smile. She wraps her arms around him, returning his embrace. Her body is still quivering as she feels Rick start to caress her back, moving down to her butt and her hips.

"Feeling better?" he inquires.

"Yes so much better. Thank you," she responds.

"Good 'coz I want some more," he tells her as he moves in, nuzzling her neck.

She arches into him, reveling in his mouth and hands on her body once again. She feels him harden against her, then moves to her back, pulling him with her, cradling him between her legs.

He slowly aligns his body with hers, preparing for entrance. She gasps when she feels him probing at her aperture. When he hesitates, she moves her hands down his back to his butt, squeezing lightly.

"It's ok," she encourages him.

Rick slides into her with ease, holding her gently as he delays movement, allowing her to get used to him. He visibly shivers, languishing in the feel of her warm walls enveloping him so tightly. He raises up slowly, resting on his elbows as he begins to move in and out.

Michonne moves with him, clutching at his arms lightly. She lifts her upper body to press her mouth to his, kissing him passionately. They move together, striving for the ultimate release.

Much later, they are cradled in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully away from the outside world and its problems.

Meanwhile, their family has returned from their exploration of the neighborhood and Carl is wondering where his dad and Michonne are. He moves up the stairs, walking directly to his dad's room. He tries the door only to find that it's locked. He frowns as he goes back downstairs, joining Glenn and Maggie, who is holding Judith, in the kitchen.

"You find 'em?" Glenn asks.

"No, I went upstairs to my dad's room, but the door was locked. He never does that, so I don't know what's going on," Carl shares.

Maggie and Glenn exchange a look, hers wondering, his knowing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll show up in just a little while. How about I start dinner?" Maggie offers with a smile.


End file.
